


Getting To Know You | (Loki x Reader)

by SheLikesLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers, Romance, Slow Romance, Stark Tower, best friend Peter Parker, stark reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLikesLoki/pseuds/SheLikesLoki
Summary: Maybe you're too curious for your own good, too gullible. Maybe you should have listened to your dad when he told you not to talk to Thor's brother. But maybe Loki really wasn't the monster everyone thought he was.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my first series. In this part, you’ll get to know (pun intended) everything a little. I really hope you like it!

# Chapter 1

## Prequel:

You frantically massaged your temple while sighing loudly. "Friday? can you help me look up ways to cheat on a test... Without telling my dad?" You smugly asked the AI system. Economics wasn't your strongest subject, but you had a test coming up, and studying alone didn't seem to cut it this time around. "I'm afraid I would have to report this to your parents. But I am sure that you were only joking." Friday sardonically answered. Even though the lady only consisted of a voice, you could almost hear her smirk.

After soundlessly sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose. "I swear this is torture. This is totally meaningless knowledge. This stuff will knock the creativity right out of you. Why would you need to know business strategies by heart? Would be better to make up your own, to stand out. Dad would agree, he knows." You frustratedly complained, knowing that your mom had popped in. She probably wanted to tell you that she was about to leave for her business trip. "I know that you despise this class, honey. But you only have to make it through this year, after that you're done!" She came up to where you were sitting at your desk and compassionately patted your shoulder. You graced her with a half-hearted smile before standing up. "Did you say goodbye to Morgan yet? Oh, and did you tell dad that he's not supposed to bother me while I cook?" Your mom knowingly grinned at your apprehension. Your dad had a habit of stressing you out while you were cooking. Even though he had no idea how to work a kitchen, he really liked bossing you around like Gordon Ramsay.  
"I'll go and say bye to Morgan in a minute, and yes, I told him not to step foot in the kitchen. But I do think that he'll take you guys out to dinner today." You grinned and hugged her. "We're gonna miss you!" "I'm gonna miss you guys too!" She gave you a brief kiss on the cheek and left your room with a feeble wave.

You were used to this. Your parents had to travel a lot for work. But it wasn't too terrible, after all, there was always someone home. Some of the Avengers were living with you in the tower, they all had separate spaces, but you would always find someone in the building's common areas. Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Bruce and Bucky are almost part of your family. But never being alone can be a significant disadvantage too. You were never able to host parties or bring anyone home without any snarky commentary. That's one of the reasons why you didn't have many friends, and it's why you never had a proper boyfriend.  
Being Tony Stark's daughter only made things worse, people seemed to judge you on only that matter. But you honestly didn't mind being single, you thought guys your age were too immature for you anyways.

"Shouldn't you still be studying?" Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Nat, what's up?" You asked while walking over to your closet to pick something out for you to wear. She let out a faint snort and stepped inside to look over your shoulder. "Pepper just left, so Tony wanted me to ask you if you were ready to go out to dinner. " Natasha stated and picked out a pastel green dress. You nodded, took the dress from her, and let her know that you'd need 15 minutes to get ready. "I'll tell him... Oh, and I also wanted to know if you were down for a workout tomorrow afternoon? Around three?" She asked while you were picking out shoes. "Yeah sure, sounds great, but ... go easy on me this time, okay? I'm still sore from yesterday's cardio workout." After some chit chat, Natasha left, and you got ready.

When you were done, you went down the hall to help your little sister Morgan. You really loved Sister. She was an inquisitive, smart and funny little child. Of course, she was a bit annoying sometimes. You were 12 years older than her after all. But you really enjoyed spending time with her. You loved braiding her beautiful hair, playing with her barbie dolls and toy cars together. Your favorite thing was telling her great stories you made up and teaching her new things, that's when her eyes would light up.  
"Hey, Morgan! What are you doing?" You went to sit on her bed and watched her play with some stuffed animals. "Are we finally going to go eat? I'm starving!" She dropped her toys and got up. "That's right! We just have to get you dressed. What would you like to wear? Maybe the new jumpsuit mom got for you?"

After a while, you finally sat at your table in the restaurant. "How's school?" Your dad asked you while looking at the menu. "Boring. How's Iron Man?" You replied, peeking over your own menu to look at him. "The new suit? It's coming along nicely... You're still not getting your own though." He glimpsed at you and shot you a smug smile. "Can I get one papa?" Morgan excitedly asked. "Nope, no one's getting a suit! You're both too young for all of this." He declared, trying to bring this topic to a close. "Well, Peter got his spider suit and he's younger than me." You protested. Tony choose to ignore that and instead ordered his food. You just rolled your eyes and did the same.  
You've had this conversation a million times already. Your dad didn't want to involve you too much into his world.  
"Are you home tomorrow afternoon?" Your dad asked you on your drive home. Morgan was already asleep in the backseat. "Yeah, why?" You asked him. He hesitated for a moment. "Thor's brother will arrive tomorrow... He's going to stay in the tower. To be honest, I'm not very happy with that arrangement. But it's the only place where I can keep an eye on him... He's supposed to redeem himself or whatever. So this Odin guy thought it would be a good idea to put him back on earth. Yeah, so you both have to stay in your rooms, I don't want you anywhere near this guy! Am I clear?" He took his eyes off the road for a second to give you a firm look. "Yes!" You answered.

Your thoughts drifted off. Loki... The guy who destroyed New York. You only saw him on the news. Why would someone do this? Thor was always very defensive of his brother. He had told you stories of his childhood and of Loki's magic. From what Thor told you, Loki seemed... almost, nice? So why would he do such horrible things?  
You couldn't stop thinking about it. So you made a decision, you would find out what he was really like.


	2. Just a Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a first glance at the God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there will be a lot more Loki in the next chapters! I’m sorry that it’s a little short but I still hope that you’ll like it :)

# Chapter 2

## Just a Glimpse

Your last class of the day had been canceled and you got to go home a little bit earlier than usual. On your way out, you quite literally bumped into Peter. He accidentally knocked you to the floor while running out of the school building.  
“Oh my god! I am so-” He started to apologize and turned around to help you up, only to realize that it was you, who he had knocked over. “Hey y/n! I didn’t see you.” He grabbed your already outstretched hand and pulled you to your feet. “Obviously.” You uttered with a hint of an amused smile.  
You brushed the dirt off of the back of your pants and started to walk with him. “Why are you in such a hurry anyway?”  
“Mr. Stark asked me to come to the tower today. He said that he would need all the hands he could get. I don’t know what for though.” Peter excitedly explained.  
“Please stop calling my dad ‘Mr. Stark’, at least when you’re talking to me. It’s freaking me out” You exclaimed with feigned annoyance. Peter only nodded with a sheepish smile.  
“He probably needs you all to be there when they bring in Loki. I don’t think that you’ll need to hurry though. He’ll arrive in the late afternoon, at least that’s what Steve told me this morning.” You explained, speeding your pace up a bit to catch the green light at the crosswalk.  
“Well, in that case, we can keep walking together.” Peter smiled at you and started talking about school.

You greeted everyone in the living room when you got home. It was a lot more crowded than usual. Even Sam, Thor and Clint were here. “There you are kid! So we’re finally able to start this meeting.” Your dad said, clapping once to evoke silence. He ushered Peter over, finally noticing you too. “Oh, hey princess! Could you keep an eye on Morgan for a little while?”

You were almost done with your workout with Natasha. Your skin was sticky from all the sweat, and your throat was parched from your heavy breathing. Amidst your workout session, you had opened the window to let some fresh air in. You were instead hit with a wave of even more heat. Exercise and this weather weren’t compatible, you desperately wanted to turn on the air conditioning, but Natasha wouldn’t let you, claiming that it would make you sick.  
After some non-negotiable stretching, you were finally done and Natasha left immediately after saying goodbye.

You were very excited about the cold shower that you were going to take, as soon as you got to your room. But you had to hydrate first, you chugged a whole bottle of water. After that, you slipped on a t-shirt over your sports bra. It instantly stuck to your skin, a very unpleasant feeling, but it was better than running around the building in only leggings and a sports bra.  
You opened the gym door and heard some commotion coming from the entryway. You instantly knew what it was about. Loki had arrived earlier than they previously thought.  
Without even thinking about it, you ran toward the noise and got onto your tippy toes. You hid behind a column, afraid to even breathe. Your dad really wouldn’t be happy if he caught you. You saw some heavily armed agents heading toward the elevator. You heard Steve saying something about a high technology cell. He was talking to Bucky, who was walking right alongside him. You got a little more courageous after discovering that they weren’t looking your way at all, so you stepped forward a little more.

That’s when you saw him, Loki. Your breath hitched in your throat, and it was as if everything was suddenly in slow-motion. His dark raven hair was gelled back, and he was clad in a green and black leather costume. Loki’s skin was even paler than you remembered from TV. His hands were cuffed together in front of him.  
You couldn’t really make out his face, so you involuntarily stepped forward even more. You immediately froze when his head whipped into your direction, and suddenly his glinting cold eyes were on you. Your breath was hitched in your throat, and an icy shiver ran up your spine. For the split of a second, you saw a satisfied smirk on his lips as he saw your shocked expression. But then it was gone, and his back was to you, time seemingly back to normal, and it was as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. You could suddenly feel the material of your shirt sticking to your skin the way you had felt it before, and your brain started working again. You were utterly confused, did he really see you?

A cold feeling overcame you when you relived the moment in your head. The more you thought about it, the stranger it got. You were a little spooked, your heart was still beating like crazy. But there was something else too… Something you couldn’t quite place, a warm, whirly feeling in your tummy.  
After a few more seconds, you were finally able to move, so you hesitantly made your way to your bathroom. Still deep in your thoughts, you got into the shower. 

You had made up a plan earlier today. You wanted to get some information about Loki from Peter and finally visit the God to ask him some questions.  
But after everything that happened not too long ago, you were too intimidated to do all that. You wanted to keep your mind off it for today. But Loki wouldn’t leave your thoughts, he was glued to your mind. You hoped that you could distract yourself with a good book. Maybe you would find out more tomorrow and if you got over your queasy feelings you could even try visiting Loki.


End file.
